darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
123
A stranger arrives in town, and David makes a discovery in The Old House. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The days have been long since I came to Collinwood, but this day is the longest one of my life. The searchers continue to look for me, but I am well hidden. My eyes have been filled with fear, but now I see fear and terror on the face of the man who would kill me. For he has seen something, something he would never dream he would see, something that terrified him. Matthew emerges from the secret room and talks to Josette's portrait, which begins to glow again, causing him to flee the Old House. Act I Joe visits the diner and tells Maggie about his breakup with Carolyn. Anxious for details, she asks if their breakup is temporary, and he insists that it is permanent. Maggie smiles at the news. He tells her of his encounter and subsequent fight with Burke. A mysterious woman enters, and Joe claims she looks familiar to him. Act II Matthew returns and continues to search out Josette's light. Meanwhile, David snoops around the Old House and, from hiding, sees Matthew open the door to the secret room. Act III Joe relates Burke's interest in finding Victoria. The mystery woman asks for Grace, whose job Maggie took. The woman comments that the town hasn't changed since she last was there. The woman, who's staying at the hotel, smokes and asks about the Collins family. The woman asks about David, and makes eye motions when Maggie says a dungeon would do the boy well. Act IV Matthew finds David outside and manhandles the boy, revealing his degenerating psychoses. Matthew promises that David will go to jail if he's discovered. They plan to have breakfast together the following day. Later, after Matthew has left to fetch some water, David returns and opens the secret panel and is shocked to discover Victoria held captive inside. Memorable quotes : Joe: Carolyn and I have crossed each other off our Christmas card lists. ---- : Joe: When I told Burke that Vicki was missing, it was like he forgot Carolyn existed. I thought that was pretty interesting. ---- : Maggie: If you've ever known Roger Collins, he's himself. Only more so. ---- : Laura: Sometimes I'm not sure why I'm here, or if I should be. Dramatis personae * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * Diana Millay as Laura Collins → Background information and notes Production * There are no actors or crew members credited in this episode. Only the Dan Curtis Productions logo. * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 124. * First appearance of Diana Millay and the character Laura Collins, although her character's name is not mentioned on-screen. Story * Maggie has worked at the Collinsport Inn for about five years. * Maggie states that the date is currently around the holidays. * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's portrait glows. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Carolyn was at Burke's. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David is walking through the woods, the joins between the background set can be clearly seen. * Maggie describes David as having blonde hair, although we learn in the color episodes that it is really brown. It is clear in the black and white episodes that he has dark hair. * In the last scene, when David comes into the Old House to join Matthew there, someone moves a studio light to the front window to illuminate the actors, which you can plainly see. Throughout the scene, movement by crew members can be seen outside the window. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 123 on the IMDb0123